Neighbors
by Paperspell
Summary: Hans and Anna meet all over again. This time, modern, and other Disney characters added to the mix. Based off of various neighbors prompts posted on tumblr. Feel free to give me some as well; I'll see what I can do. Mind the suggestive content and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_Frozen is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Copyrights belongs to them._

* * *

CH Summary: **_My neighbour has a really squeaky bed and my bedroom is right below theirs AU_**

Character focus: Anna and Hans

* * *

Anna stopped typing the instance she heard the squeaking coming from the floor above. She stared into her computer screen, trying to gain back her flow, before the noise came back, this time with a loud thump.

"Oh my god…oh my god, oh my god, omigoooddd…" she hissed, slamming the laptop shut and throwing her blankets in a heap. She left her warm, comfortable bed to throw, over her pajamas, her jacket. She hopped into her boots, not bothering with the laces.

Her situation was simple. She was finishing her last semester at college, and she needed a place to stay that was relatively close to work. After much insistence, she's staying with her sister's friend, Kristoff. He was nice, responsible, and distant - a brother to look after her when Elsa couldn't. The neighborhood was also lovely. Coffee shops, book stores, dine ins, parlor shops, parks. A school and a mall a few ways off. Pretty things upon pretty things. That's all well and good, she thought, but the apartment was another matter.

Chipped paint, groaning stairs, fluorescent light bulbs that flickered, and thin walls. The doors were faulty too, because they always seemed to make such a racket no matter how gently one tries to shut them.

She's out in the hallway, slamming the door closed and not bothering to hear the click before going up the stairs, two at a time.

 _Um, hi. My name's Anna and I live a floor below you. Crazy thing, but I haven't been able to get any work done the last few days and never mind sleep! It's just maybe you should change your bed or move it to a different room or something, because I can hear it all the way down where I am and I really, really am starting to feel like I want to-_

Elsa always did tell her to mind her temper. Kristoff called her miss feisty pants.

With a huff, she finishes the last step and readies herself, about to knock at her offender's door when she halts.

Chipped paint, groaning stairs, fluorescent light bulbs that flickered, doors that were faulty too, because they always seemed to make such a racket no matter how gently one tries to shut them. And thin walls.

She retracts her hand before it even lands on the wood. Color rises to her cheeks when she hears two voices, and male and a female. They may not be loud, but the walls are thin. Various murmurings. Creaking. A solitary girlish moan.

"Oh my god…oh my god, oh my god, omigoooddd…" Anna mutters, recovering from that split second of embarrassment. Now she was just furious. She's familiar enough with these exploits back when she was dorming, but the very thought that these past few days of interrupted sleep was because of this makes her shed the little self control she had mustered prior. Beyond shame, she gave three quick raps on the door (that were faulty too, because they always seemed to make such a racket), and said sharply, "some people are trying, you know, to get actual sleep in bed!"

With a kind of devilish satisfaction, she heard the bed springs stop abruptly. Her lips curled to the deflated voice of a male saying something like, "aw, crud. Do you want to, er, maybe head back to your place…"

Objectively, he had a really nice voice, like silk. So her neighbor was a man.

Silence, before she recognized the movements going about in the room, and it occurred to her she should leave before they made their way out.

Good. As long as she didn't have to spend another night with this nonsense, she couldn't care less where her neighbor wanted to do the deed. With a huff, she went back downstairs, willing to call it a night.

* * *

Hans stepped out of the building, a bit peeved. The night has gone well enough, despite the small interruption in between. The sun was shining, and his lover cooked him breakfast before he left. She asked him if last night was fun for him too. He said yes.

Her place was nice, even better than his.

Still, it was hard not to be slightly annoyed when somebody, a girl judging by her voice, killed the mood just when things were going so well last night. He had to work up the same atmosphere all over again, not to mention where he was now was highly inconvenient with him getting to school on time.

He checked the time - 1:54 p.m. His class begins at 2:30. He sighs as he makes his way to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

_Frozen is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Copyrights belongs to them._ **  
**

* * *

Summary: ** _My neighbour's sister got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment AU_**

Character focus: Anna and Hans

Normally Hans wouldn't leave his door unlocked, but today's tumble of events seemed to throw his caution to the wind. He's notice this dilemma upon exiting the shower, a towel clinging on to his hips and his hair a wet heap. It was more than just careless, it was dangerous, and if any of his brothers were here to berate him, they would have probably saw this as proof he wasn't fit to live alone, and for no other reason but spite, would have gone the extra mile and packed his bags and fed shipped him back home.

He's twenty three, for Christ's sake.

But even Hans can't blame anyone but himself for this.

He heard suspicious noise going about while he was rinsing his hair, and shutting off his tap, hurriedly toweled himself, before opening the door to his very narrow hall. And true, not much of him was covered (clothes be damned) but exactly how many times has he told his brothers to call before they decided to show up, unannounced, to check on the baby of the family?

Upon reaching his front door, his discovered his intruder was not in fact, his brothers. Brother((s?) God, he hoped not) ranging from one to twelve were nowhere to be seen, and by now one of them would at least have made his presence known with a friendly insult. Hans tensed, padding softly to his living area.

"What…"

He saw a head poking from the back of his couch, one which he was unfamiliar with.

She turned around, her sapphire eyes peaking lazily over.

He stared at her staring at him for five seconds. He could tell she was trying very hard to make sure her eyes didn't go past his chest, but they were meandering, slipping to his waist - coincidentally at the same time his towel is sliding off-

He grabbed a fistful, his eyes momentarily leaving hers, and it was then the strange spell was broken.

Lips move.

"Anna didn't tell me…when…but Kristoff should have-"

"I-I don't want to be rude, but who are you?"

"Elsa…I'm Anna's sister. You must be her…boyfriend."

He has to give her some credit for not being too distracted.

"No actually," he cleared his throat. "No…I don't know any Anna."

Her mouth pluckers in slight surprise, and her cheeks colors at her mistake. They come to the same conclusion.

"This is my apartment, and I…kind of live here…alone," he adds helpfully.

She jumps up.

"I'm so sorry. I'll let myself out." The last of her words were already fading as she heads towards the door and yanks it open. She gives one more apologetic nod and slips out the door.

The girl named Elsa shuts the door gently. The back of her ears were flushed red.

Hans stood in place for a minute. His fingers slacks, and his towel falls to the floor.

* * *

"Anna stop, stop laughing."

But Anna couldn't help it, and to show her sister that she was at least trying to stop, Anna sat with her face flat on top of the kitchen counter. Still, her shoulders shook, and that's how Kristoff found them both when he arrived with groceries at hand.

"Should I be worried?" He commented offhand while opening the fridge.

"No, it's just that Anna gave me the wrong apartment number and I ended up entering the room of a complete stranger, all while he was…not fully clothed, and after rushing out I had to wait thirty minutes to get a response on my phone and get down here."

Elsa must have realized how agitated she sound, and stop abruptly. With nothing more to say, she goes back to looking at her sister's fallen form.

"Stop laughing."

Anna does stop this time around, but there was a smug twinkle in her eyes. Kristoff hands them both a tall glass of orange juice.

"You're alright though?"

"Yes. It just would have saved me from a whole lot of embarrassment if Anna didn't mistake the room number-"

"Of that she's been living under for a month now," Kristoff notes dryly.

After several minutes of recounting the event, Kristoff figures it's heading to a territory he's not entirely comfortable with. He gives them a wan smile before retreating methodically back to his room. They hear guitar strings tuning not long after. Elsa turns back to Anna.

"He's got a point. You should remember your room number," Elsa said, all traces of annoyance gone, replaced by worry.

Elsa, Anna decided, worries too much.

"Oh but I do," Anna replies, matter of factly. She punctuates her statement by taking a long, clean sip from her cup. The corners of her mouth twist with hidden glee.

"Oh no, _no_. You didn't," Elsa whispers.

"But I did," Anna whispers back.

Kristoff calls her a minx at times.

"So he's the one that's always…?"

"The very same," Anna nods sagely. "I did tell what happened just last week, didn't I?"

Without waiting for any preamble, Anna asked the question she later on realized, is what starts it all:

"What's he like?"

Elsa sighs and give her a look. A tired but somewhat of a inkling look overcomes her. "If you wanted to know, you didn't have to accidentally-on-purpose send me over there to check. You must not hate him as much as you think-"

Anna snorts, and that's Elsa's cue not to linger on the subject.

"He's attractive," she said simply, frow creased in thought. "From a completely objective standpoint, I mean."

Anna remained disgruntled and moans forlornly. "Say it isn't so, Elsa. Don't tell me the jerk who's been wreaking my home life actually has the nerve to be pretty! How dare he…"

Elsa shrugged, face neutral. She left Anna to whisk away their empty cups, and watched her sister trudge to the sink with that piece of bad news in mind. Once Elsa was sure Anna was some distance away, she added, not quite loudly enough for anyone else to hear, "So I'm guessing that's his greatest ass…set."

The flow of the tap water stopped, and all that could be heard was a venomous,

 _"Oh my God."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Frozen is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Copyrights belongs to them._

* * *

Summary: **_The apartment above me has left their tap on or something and water is LEAKING THROUGH MY CEILING AU_**

Character focus: Anna and Hans

* * *

"You didn't go to the pool or beach, there wasn't any crazy water balloon fight on campus…"

Kristoff peeked over to glance at the sky from the window before concluding,"It's not raining today, either."

He fell silent, still at the doorway to the apartment, since Anna was adamant about letting him in before he guessed the answer. She glared through her wet bangs, which dripped with water. Her favorite shirt was thoroughly damp and he saw thin trails of wet sliding down her arms before they settled on the tips of her finger, then dropping to the ground. She left a small puddle on the way over to him.

"I wouldn't mind if it was one of those things, or even all of them! Those are good reasons," she cried. "It's that neighbor of ours, he must have left his tap on or something, because water is leaking through our ceiling!"

"Hey, what!" Kristoff exclaimed, and Anna dragged him to the tub in their bathroom. To his relief, he saw a bucket already in place, half full, and a couple of rags underneath it.

"I've got it under control now," Anna growled, "but just before it all came down like a waterfall! I took the worse of it as you can see."

She twirled around for him. When he nodded in agreement, she did a mock curtsy. Then she stomped over to their front door and started putting on her rain boots.

"Where are you going?"

"You see, while I'm still wet, I'd like to show him the exact reason why I'm going to punch him in the face before I actually do," she explained.

He rushed to stop her. He had no ties with his neighbor upstairs, but when Anna gets vicious, she doesn't hold back.

"No, wait just a moment - I'll talk to him. He probably doesn't know or something. I don't think anybody would just leave their tap on for the heck of it. I'll talk to him," he reasoned. "I'll talk to him."

Anna blew a wet strand out of her face.

"But I'm angry," she protests.

"I know."

"Why do you have to be always right?" she huffed. "I'm heading up to Ariel's. No surprise showers there."

Ariel was a schoolmate who lived two floors up. Her room was furnish however she liked, as she lived alone. Both next door residents were unsociable business men.

Kristoff nodded to show he liked the idea while Anna retreated back to her room to get clean clothes. It was better than him than her, but quite honestly he feels ready to deck somebody himself.

* * *

Hans reaches up the last flight of stairs before he finds somebody knocking at his flat. The guy looked around his age, and Hans vaguely recognizes that mop of dirty blond. Hans' keys jiggled to notify the young man (Christian, right?) of his return.

"Can I help you?" the ginger asked wearily.

The tenant in question sports a confused look before doing a double take at his door.

"Actually, maybe it's something you can help us both on."

Hans raised an eyebrows

"Name's Kristoff. My roommate's a bit peeved because earlier before she got soaked on the account that water is dripping from your room through our ceiling. I came up to tell you, but maybe it's not you I should be telling it to…"

It took half a second for him to reach his door, and Hans jammed his keys in as quietly as the keyhole would allow. He threw a cautious look at Kristoff, who took that as a silent cue to follow. Inside was completely dark, save for the faint glow coming from underneath the door of the bathroom. Hans reaches for a frying pan, and Kristoff arms himself with a nearby broom. As they inch closer down the narrow hall, both felt their socks getting wet; the puddle that Kristoff mentioned prior was slowly advancing down the corridor.

They reached the door, and the hem of their jeans were only slightly wet. Hans makes to open the door and Kristoff stands behind him, at the ready. It flings open, and they find that the bath was indeed, overflowing.

There was a man lying in the tub, half submerge with his clothes still on. He had brown, wavy hair, the kind that fell smoothly around his head, framing his handsome features. He was asleep.

"Oh geez," Hans said as his shoulders relaxed. He put the frying pan on top of the sink, and went to turn off the tap.

 _Friend then_ , Kristoff concluded. He watched Hans lightly smack the stranger on the cheek.

"Flynn, hey. Hey. Hey, wake up."

The young man named Flynn stirred. He stretched his arms, making more water spill out of the overflowing tub.

"Hans," he slurred, coming to. "I, woah…it's totally wet, sorry. I think he just went out hours ago - thought he was going to watch the water for me." He proceeds to rub the sleep from his eyes, but all that did was irritate them, so he tried to wipe his waterlogged face before letting his hand plop back to the water. "Hate to ask it now, but do you have an aspirin?"

Hans stared at him.

* * *

It took an hour to mop up the mess, and an additional one to get the floorboards decently dry. Hans figures that at the very least, he's not cleaning up alone, but it was really just Kristoff and him doing most of the work; Flynn's headache prevented him from being more of an aid than a hindrance, so they left him at the couch to nurse his head and get comfortable while explaining to them the situation that wounded him into this mess in the first place:

Since it was the start of spring break for nearly all college students, Flynn went and skipped his last class with a mutual friend of theirs to get drinks. They have a little too much - peaked around five and got thrown out at six. Came over to Hans' place as a means of shelter (" _this is not what I give you spare keys for_ ," Hans said, exasperated) and Naveen, who was more sober, was suppose to watch the water for him but apparently left.

Just as Flynn finished his story, his voice started to waver. Ten minutes after he fell asleep once more, and neither of the boys decided to rouse him, and so went back to working without further conversation. It was nine-thirty when they finally finished.

"Um, thanks for your help. You really didn't have to do this," Hans said, a bit meekly.

"Yeah well, I figured this way I'll know for sure that my ceiling's gonna stop leaking. Is your friend gonna be okay? He looks like he's in a sorry state."

"Yeah don't worry - don't worry about him," Hans said, sparing Flynn a glance. "He'll come around. On the mean time though, please apologize to your roommate for me. I'll try to keep this from happening again, really."

"Yeah, alright."

Kristoff heads for the door, and Hans sees him out.

"It goes without saying that I owe you though. I am obligated to help you out at least once."

Kristoff nods his head, considering. "I'll keep that in mind. Your welcome, by the way."

Hans watches the blond lumber his way down the steps and decides he's a pretty decent fellow. Very rarely would a person help a neighbor pick his hungover friend from an overflowing bathtub that's causing a small waterfall in the bathroom of that said person. Before Hans could close his door, Kristoff makes up his mind to add one more thing:

"You know, we are neighbors after all."

Hans grins at this.

* * *

"So why don't you just file a complaint?" Ariel asked, "I could help you out."

Anna hummed thoughtfully, spooning her chocolate pudding. Maybe she should do that, one of these days, but she was never the one to cause a bigger feud, no matter how bold Kristoff and Elsa claim her to be.

"You're always complaining about him," Ariel noted.

"Yes, and I'm sorry…I know how annoying that is," Anna agreed, bashfully ducking her head in apology. "Thanks for putting up with it, and thanks for dinner."

The clock overhead Ariel's flat screen read ten-thirty, so Anna figures she better get going. As she heads out, she thanks Ariel once again for a number of things, like borrowing the shower and statistic textbook.

"It's fine, it's fine! We're neighbors after all."

Ariel's door clicks shut on a positive note.

When Anna trudges down the steps, wondering briefly why her neighbor directly above didn't share the same philosophy.

* * *

 _Ten-twenty_ , Hans reads from his watch.

He breaths in one last puff before extinguishing the cigarette. When he exhales the smoke curls around and leaves him momentarily robbed from the stars. He found this pack from Flynn's pocket, and decided that fair is fair, taking one for his own.

He heads back inside, taking the steps two at a time. He should return the favor to Kristoff soon. Come to think of it, he hadn't really asked for anything, and seemed pretty nice about the whole affair. Hans is actually more curious about Kristoff's roommate than anything. Of course she had the right to be angry, but now he can't help but see her as a person whose exceptionally angry at everything. Whoever she was, she didn't seem pleasant enough for him to want to meet. He doesn't know why, but his mind drifts off to the banging on his door that other time he had company over…

His thought comes to an abrupt halt as his path up is blocked by someone going down. The bystander and him decide to compromise, but as he moves to his left, she moves to her right. Shift, shift again. They do this for about five seconds before they both break out into a chuckle.

"Sorry about that," she laughs.

She was a cute strawberry blond, with teal eyes and freckles dotting her skin. Even her voice sounds cute with its perkiness.

"Its okay," he mutters, giving her a smile.

From the way she smiles back, he knows she's taken by him too.

They reach an agreement that he sticks by the railing and she, the wall. It works fine and they continue on their way. Neither one realize that each took a glance back, nor the fact that the sound of door slamming shut a floor above mirrored the one closing below.


End file.
